


Hospital

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [4]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, M/M, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [..] una falsa alarma, una mentira maliciosa para mortificarle [...]





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 4

**Hospital**

Spencer corre por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la morgue rogando que fuese una falsa alarma, una mentira maliciosa para mortificarle; pasa saliva entrando y se acerca a una joven que está allí diciéndole su nombre y a que ha ido.

La joven revisa la lista que tiene en sus manos antes de guiarlo a la parte de los congeladores donde mantienen los cuerpos antes de ser reclamados por familiares. Spencer siempre se había jactado de tener el estómago requerido para sus películas de terror y mucho más pero en ese preciso instante desea devolver su almuerzo ante la angustia. El pasillo hasta el último hueco se le hace eterno, demasiado lento como si el tiempo no avanzara.

Contiene la respiración una vez llegan esperando que la joven abra la puerta sacando el cuerpo; su garganta se aprieta al reconocer en el pálido rostro a su amado Billy. Alarga una temblorosa mano acariciando su mejilla sintiendo la cruda realidad chocar contra él como un muro de ladrillos. Cuando le llamaron para informarle que le dispararon a Billy no quería creerlo, que le pidieran ir a la morgue fue mucho más contundente para él.

A pesar del dolor que se aprieta en su pecho y escala por su garganta oprimiéndola con fuerza no puede derramar más lágrimas de las que fluyeron en el camino; sonríe débilmente a la amable joven girándose para salir de allí. Siente como si de pronto su cuerpo hubiera quedado vacío al comprobar que no fue una broma de mal gusto; nunca antes había pensado que pasaría si Billy moría o lo dejaba pero la sensación en su pecho causada por el temor no dicho nunca en voz alta es demasiado para soportarlo.

Sin Billy sabe que su vida no podría continuar, nunca más.


End file.
